


Change of Plans

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worrying drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Change of Plans**

There's slime all over the floor.

The crib - constructed lovingly by proud parents - is dripping slime. It's oozing between the bars.

Francis picks up the baby before she gets dirty. She's happy, smiling, cooing - but something…

Something is wrong.

It's nothing. She just needs changing.

So he starts to change her, but it's messier than usual - slimy, green, and dripping… oozing… from _her_…

It's coming from _her_.

Francis shudders and tries to pull away, but he can't move, and the baby's fangs are covered in blood…

* * * * *

Doyle jolts awake, sweating.  
Harri murmurs in her sleep, and snuggles into him, oblivious.


End file.
